1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of cartons of the paperboard or boxboard type. More particularly, the invention relates to carton structures for forming a lined carton.
In many cartons of the indicated type it is required that the carton be accompanied with a brochure or sheet of instructions or the like or an envelope or packet containing additional material, which are hereinafter referred to as an "insert". For example, in cartons containing various chemicals, such as fungicides, the insert provides printed information regarding the nature of the sealed carton, its uses, and its possible harmful affects if not used according to directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the inserts of the indicated-type are placed on the outside of the carton by means of an adhesive strip. However, there are several problems with this prior art arrangement. For example, the insert may be knocked off or damaged during shipping or other handling procedures. Also, this arrangement is expensive to manufacture.
Another arrangement that might be used is to place the insert with the contents inside the liner. However, this is unsatisfactory since it is necessary to open the top of the carton and the liner in order to obtain access to the insert. The user would not have access to the insert and the information provided thereby until after the liner was opened, which may not be satisfactory. This arrangement has the further disadvantage that sometimes the insert is covered completely by the ingredients of the carton and is difficult to find. Moreover, thers is no way of determining if the carton does actually contain the essential insert without opening the carton and the liner.
Patents relating to cartons of the indicated type are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,665 and 4,236,368, which disclose carton constructions and methods of making the same for cartons of the type disclosed herein. Also, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,402 which discloses a bag of the automatic or self-opening type wherein an insert is positioned within the bottom folds of the bottom construction of the bag.